Oy
by Jade Shadow87
Summary: Jade is an ordinary girl with an annoying younger brother. Her life is probably not thet normal but when she's pulled into her favourite TV show it starts to get a little wierd. (I suck at summaries, so read it to see if it DOES suck.) R&R people.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy?

Chapter 1: The encounter

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and as usual in Jade's house it was always a hassle to get anything that you wanted without getting screamed at or tackled. Because of course Jade had a younger brother who annoyed her relentlessly. Their yells could be heard from a block away.

"Martha. It's four o'clock. Time to put in out ear plugs before those kids start screaming like bloody murder again."

"Alright. But who do you think will win today?" Martha asked her husband.

"Well Jade is winning by five while Mark only has one point and that was on his birthday. So I'm guessing that Jade will win. After all doesn't she always?"

"I know Bob. But when I was their age we didn't have TIME to fight over the TV! We would either be reading books or going outside instead of being cooped up inside of a house."

"Yes, yes. Now, who do you think will win Martha?" Bob asked his wife.

"Jade." She answered simply.

"Alright I'll call the local bar and place our bets." Bob called 'Darnel's Bar'

"Sup this is Darnel's Bar. If you are a prank phone caller then you will get killed for we have caller ID if you are placing a bet say hello." A gruff voice on the other side of the line said.

"Hello."

"Was up Bob. Placing a bet on those kid's again?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Jade right? How much?"

"Yes and…500 dollars. How many people are betting against Jade?"

"About ten. They are all for the prospect of a little brother."

"So if I win then I get all their money?"

"Yup. But we need you to put your phone by the window so we can hear the winner."

"OK. Done and done." Bob put in his ear plugs and smirked to himself. Easiest money he's ever made.

* * *

"MARK LET ME HAVE THE TV!" Jade yelled at your younger brother. 

"Make me." He stuck out his tongue at her. "Pffffttt!"

"Why you little brat! ARGH!" She jumped at him attempting to get the remote. "Just let me have it for thirty minutes that's all!" Jade decided reasoning with the little devil was probably the best way to get what she wanted.

"Hmmm…NO! HAHA!" He yelled and started jumping up and down on the couch.

'I think it's time to call the PROPER authorities...Or at least blackmail the little bugger...' Jade thought evilly. "Hey Mark..." She started.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you broke mom's vase and I said that I did it to save your sorry ass?"

"Uh...yeah. So what's your point?"

"Give me the remote or I'm telling mom that you were the idiot that did it." Seeing that she had won he gave her the remote and ran out of the room. Jade soon heard a slam from his door and her mom yelling at him not to slam the doors around here.

* * *

"YES! I WIN! I WIN! Martha were rich!" Bob yelled out gleefully. "How much did I win?"

"Well 'cause they were going up against an old guy, no offence, they bet the same. Come down here and collect your winnings." The gruff man hung up the phone and Bob was dancing around the room at how much he had just won.

* * *

"JADE! What did you do to your little brother?" Her mom asked.

"I didn't DO anything. He's just having a spaz."

"Hmm…"

"Ah! Finally." She turned on the TV to find that it was her favorite episode of Yu-Gi-Oh was on. It was the one where Yugi put together the last piece of the Millenium Puzzle and granted his wish to get friends that wouldn't betray them. Somehow Jade thought that if she wished when he put the puzzle together then it could make her wish come true. 'I wish I could be there with the characters…' Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room and she was sent spinning.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes to see two people staring intently at you. Both had spiked hair. "Holy crap!" Jade breathed before she fainted again...

* * *

And that's it. I hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review. And TRY not to do any flames. Bye. And sorry for it being so short. 


End file.
